Our Final Year
by DidsomebodysayDracoMalfoyAVPM
Summary: What if James, Lily and their whole year lived in the modern day, the year after Voldemort's defeat and this time he was gone for good (Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. Don't exist yet) what if they had been the Saviours and they saved the world, and then their world is turned upside down! AU! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Our Final Year:

Summary:

What if James, Lily and their whole year lived in the modern day, the year after Voldemort's defeat and this time he was gone for good (Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. Don't exist yet) what if they had been the Saviours and they saved the world, and then their world is turned upside down!

Chapter one:

I don't own Harry Potter! I think Lily would look kind of like Merida in Disney's Brave, with the crazy out of control hair! Also James and Sirius would kind of be fit and have messy hair a bit like Dougie Poynter when he has shorter hair. Links in my profile!

Lilly POV:

I can't believe we'd actually made it to 7th year. I was alive and so were James, Remus and Sirius, along with my friends Tonks **(A/N Yes I know she is younger than him but I make the rules now! MWHAHAHA!) **, Polly, Anna, Mel and Sev and of course the Weasley's and the majority Order!

I walked onto the platform in my Jeans and my green baggy T-Shirt that said 'Don't read the next sentence.' Then underneath it said in smaller font 'You're a rebel...I like that' I loved it, it was my favourite shirt! Five minutes after I got onto the platform I struggled to find my friends through all the photographers that were following me around.

"LEAVE 'ER ALONE!" It was Hagrid, he had now got a job as Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, so basically Groundskeeper. The photographers split in half and Hagrid ran up to me and gave me a massive hug then he took me to the others who were sat on the train with the curtains drawn, they'd been rescued by Hagrid earlier.

"Love the shirt Evans" James Potter said.

"You just love it because you can stare at her tits and say you were reading the shirt." Who else could it be, of course it was Sirius.

"SIRIUS! We're in the presence of a lady, show some decency!"

"Remus, noble as ever I see!" He chuckled. He had asked his long-term girlfriend to marry him just before the end of the war and she said yes, of course!

"You OK, Lil?" Sev asked. Sev was my best friend and he had recently started dating a certain Anna Hart! I'm sure by the end of the year they would still be together!

"Yeah I'm great Sev! My hair is crazy today!" My hair was just massive it was so big, it was red and curly, UGH!

"I love your hair like that..." Mumbled a certain Mr James Potter.

"I bet you do!" Sirius said before he was cut of my an elbow to the rib from James.

"Right, looks like we're off!" I said as the train jolted forward.

"I have something to say!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Well, I'm sure we'd all love to know!" Sev sighed.

"I'm afraid that this bachelor is no longer bacheling!" We all gasped in shock, this was Sirius!

"So who's the lucky lady...or lad, we're all cool with that here man!" Remus replied on the carriages behalf.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, I shall announce it tonight! The lucky **LADY** doesn't know herself." Oh! I suppose I should introduce you to everyone!

We have the Marauders: James, Sirius, Remus and Mel. Mel was just another one of the guys, she ran around with them and got muddy and played pranks with them whilst we all just watched them get into tonnes of trouble. Remus was the brains of the group, at first he seemed quite but then you get to know him and you know he is just a devilish as James, Sirius and Mel. Sirius and Mel had a similar passion for motorbikes and leather, rather odd if you ask me. James and Sirius were practically brothers, they were inseparable, all four of them had been friends since their first year, there used to be a fifth Marauder but he was killed in the Battle by a rogue werewolf , and a good thing too because he was a traitor and he had sold many people out to Voldemort in the war.

We then had Anna and Polly, who were twins and complete opposites. Anna was into her books whereas Polly would rather die than pick up a book, Anna loved to stay in and sit by the fire whereas Polly would rather go out clubbing. Anna loved butterbeer but Polly was more of a firewhiskey kind of girl. The one thing they did have in common was that they were both beaters for the Gryffindor team!

That just left Sev! Sev was my best friend and he had been since I left home in my third year at Hogwarts, I had to keep my family safe and to do that I had to wipe their memories, I now lived at an Order safe-house, well it was really just our house, Sev, Sirius and Remus lived there with me as they had both been kicked out in third year so it was like a sleepover that lasted all summer really! It was great we got to invite everyone around and have parties and stuff it was really fun, obviously we didn't do that last summer, we were on the hunt for horcruxes so we had no time for fun, it was all worth it though, Voldemort is dead for good this time.

So there you go, that's everyone! We arrived at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had just finished his speech when he quickly added:

"Oh and I believe a certain Mr Sirius Black has something to announce!" We all turned to him, this was it, we were going to find out who it was! Sirius jumped onto the table.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry ladies, as I am now no longer dating because over the past 6 years I have been falling in love with a certain somebody. She is amazing, beautiful, clever and one of my best friends!" This is when Polly, Mel and I gasped and looked at each other, it was one of us! He said it was one of his best friends, he said it was a she and he wouldn't steal Anna from Sev because that's low.

"This lady is- Drumroll please! Mel...Mel, I have been falling for you ever since you rode through the muggle station on your motorbike, chased by several security guards and then jumped through the barrier. I love you! There you go! I said it! I AM IN LOVE WITH MELODY PARK!" He then jumped down off the table and looked Mel in the eye and said: "What would you do if I kissed you?" She didn't reply she just grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'd do that you idiot! I have been in love with you for what feels like forever, I always thought you thought I was just one of the guys!"

"Well you're my best friend, I don't see anything wrong with being in love with my best friend!" There was a massive cheer, initiated by none other than professor McGonagall.

"Let's hope she can keep you in line from now on Mr Black!" She said, he winked at her and she laughed at the same time as Dumbledore waved his wand and made the food appear.

"It's been a dramatic year and we've not even started our dinner yet!" This would have been true if not for the fact that the Marauders had started their dinner!

What an eventful year this is set out to be!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I don't own Harry Potter!

Lily POV:

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the biggest match of the year and all my friends were getting ready to play- except Remus and Sev. Remus, Sev and I made our way to the stands and Sev being an honorary Gryffindor got to sit with us in our stands, he despised Slytherin and they despised him. Once we sat down we prepared ourselves for the match, we got our food out, we got settled and then we got our binoculars and cameras out. They all liked to have photos of them playing so they could add it to the collection. They had at least one photo from every single game they had played and it was in the Quidditch part of the massive scrapbook we had been making ever since we had all become friends on the first day. It had massive writing on the front saying 'Our Family' in my writing because apparently I had the nicest writing, I didn't mind at first but now I have to write pretty much everything in there- except our own personal touches and comments!

Gryffindor won 200-20 and of course Mel caught the snitch when they were firmly in the lead meaning that Gryffindor won by 180 points! They all had their little traditions once they finished a match.

Anna and Polly had a little dance they did, Mel and Sirius had a little stunt sequence and James just did a victory lap around the field but this time was different.

Anna and Polly did their dance.

Mel and Sirius did their stunts.

But James did half a lap stopped at me kissed me full on the lips then picked me up and flew me around the field.

"Well OK then!" I kissed him and we flew back to the castle to the common room (right through the school, and yes still flying) and then we were greeted by the roar of a Gryffindor victory party.

I may have got extremely pissed, by maybe, I mean that the next morning it hurt to breathe. I was in the boys dorms and I turned to see James next to me. I cautiously lifted the covers, please no, please no.

SHIT!

We were both as naked as the day we were born.

He started to wake up and I gathered all my clothes and started to get dressed then ran across to my dorms.

4 Months Later:

Holy mother of cheese (A/N sorry for the blasphemy!) I am getting fat! Like really fat, and I'm always hungry, and tired and need to pee!

Oh my gosh.

Shit.

I'm supposed to be smart.

How could I not notice?!

I'm so stupid!

I ran to my room grabbed my wand and pointed it at my stomach. PLEASE NOT YELLOW, PLEASE NOT YELLOW!

Yellow.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I then cast another spell and I saw that I was in fact 4 months pregnant.

With James Potters spawn.

My parents are gonna be pissed!

James parents. Oh they're such nice people! I feel like some whore!

I started to cry. GREAT! HORMONES! Just another reminder! I'm going to have to tell James aren't I?

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I ran down to the dorms and I saw my entire group sat there. There was no way I could get James away from the group and if I put it off any longer I won't tell him. They're going to have to know anyway, I suppose, I was just hoping it would all sort itself out but I guess it's not one of those situations. I walked over to them and they all said hello to me and then they noticed that I'd been crying- Sev first obviously!

"Lils, are you OK? What's happened?" I took a deep breath.

"Guys I just found something out, and I'm really scared and I need you to promise to help me and not judge me." They all unanimously agreed that they wouldn't judge me.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." There was an immediate reaction of 'WHAT?!' Then there was-of course- the obvious question of 'who's the father?' Another deep breath. I turned to James.

"I don't want you all to freak, but four months ago-"

"Shit" James

"James and I"

"No!" James again.

"YES! Slept together! Gosh, I just needed to get one sentence out!" James looked like he was going to pass out. "James?" He nodded.

"D-D-Do you know if it's girl or a boy?"

"I can, um, find out I suppose, like right now!" He nodded and I waved my wand and I kind of wanted it to go pink. It went a very dark purple and then separated out into two dots of blue and a dot of pink.

"Triplets. Holy shit..." That's when it hit James and a massive smile came onto his face. He ran up to me and picked me up and twirled me around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He laughed and everyone came up and congratulated us, James and I had been dating since then and, yes we didn't want kids so soon, it was still kind of a miracle and lovely and scary all at the same time, mainly scary!

This is when James picked me up and flew me on his broom down to the great hall where lunch was taking place.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" There was a massive cheer from most of the hall, including the teachers, but I saw, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey looking at me as if to say 'Congratulations-but we're going to have to talk about this!'

UGH! WHY! Dumbledore just smiled at us, like the lovely old fool he is!


End file.
